Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne
by 10th Muse
Summary: Sequel to Meatball Hoagie...yes, I caved; is Hotch going to find out about Haley? and how? Will he and Emily make 'the' move? This will be a multi-chapter! Changing rating to M for language and some other sexual content...things will be heating up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, apparently there are quite a few who wanted a sequel to Meatballs hoagie...

So, why not? Those of you who are Haley fans, please don't hate as this is really fiction!

And, you know I'm truly Hotch/Prentiss love all the way! So, I'm taking them to the AU level, out of the canon-ish series.

Just bear with me. And it looks like this is gonna be a multi-chapter as well, why not? Hope you'll like it, let me know!

.

10th muse

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **.**

.

He had been suspecting it for quite a while even before the night of the team's Christmas party a week ago.

His wife thought she was being smart and discreet but Hotch did not wear expensive cologne especially Yves Saint Laurent. They are very strong. She tried to hide it by spraying household deodorizers but some things just remain around you, especially about your body.

Nice try, my dear, but face it, I'm a better profiler than a husband.

Brett Stevenson was a chump.

He might be a nice neighbor three doors down but he was still a chump; Hotch had met him for the first time when he and Haley was out on an evening stroll with Jack.

Angie worked for some High tech firm while Brett stayed home, running a home based software company he created himself.

The first time Hotch smelled Yves St. Laurent was when he shook his hand, and it was some time before he could get rid of the smell off his hand. The next time, the scent swamped all over Jack when he had returned home from work and his home.

Brett was a freaking chump.

"Something bothering you?"

Hotch looked up and smiled, "No, nothing, everything's fine. Perfect." He wiped his mouth with the paper napkin provided. "I'm enjoying my Meatball hoagie."

Emily smiled as she took a huge bear-trap bite; she did have a large mouth and a set of beautiful lips. "They are heavenly!" She had a mouthful but she didn't care as she continued, "Frank's a genius. Pity he's married and 72, or I'll snatched him off the market myself." she took another big bite.

He watched her munched heartily, she looked up at me, "Do I have sauce on my face?" She grabbed the napkin off the table and quickly dabbed it on her mouth.

He shook his head, "You missed a spot, on your left, further out." He indicated on his face.

She grinned as she nodded her thanks, "It's messy eating."

"Yeah, but it's good." He took another bite. Yeah, it's great food, and especially with a lovely companion, and recalled that evening at Giovanni's, that kiss. He had not forgotten about the kiss; it was permanently etched in his mind. It would probably etched on his gravestone if he could have had it done; the kiss.

"Penny."

"Huh?" He looked at her, puzzled.

She smiled, "Penny for your thoughts." She was crunching on a potato chip.

He shook his head, "It's not worth it." He lied; on the contrary, it was priceless, every moment with her was precious. If only she knew.

"Tell me, Hotch." She insisted as she reached over and snatched a pickle from his plate.

He raised his eyebrow at her action as she grinned mischievously and shook his head, "I was thinking about our forthcoming consultation trip to New Jersey."

"Oh yeah? What about it?"

"Gideon has decided to go with JJ and Morgan to Baltimore, he thinks there might be something more over there."

Emily seemed to stop breathing for a moment as she stared at him.

Hotch watched her, "Talk to me, Prentiss."

"So, it's just the two of us? You and me? To New Jersey?" She swallowed.

He nodded, his appetite suddenly lost, and it seemed so was hers.

"Okay."

"That's it?"

She licked her lips, he watched her tongue traced her lips and disappeared within; damn! How he wished he could do that for her!

"Hotch..."

He focused his gaze at her eyes, looking apologetically. "You're right. We can do this, unless you'll like to change?"

She shook her head at once, "We can handle it. It's just an overnighter."

He nodded, "Yeah, we've done it before."

She agreed, "Except things were not as it is now."

"Call it a test of faith."

"Yeah, test of faith." She rubbed her hand against her pants; it was sweaty.

He flicked his watch, "I have to run home real quick."

Emily nodded, "I'll be at the office, I still have a couple of work files to wrap up."

He nodded as they stood up at the same time, "Thanks for the lunch."

She smiled, "I did owe you, even though it's a week late."

"We had an emergency case last week." He reasoned as they walked towards the Hoover building. "But it's worth the wait."

She grinned, "Yes, and the companionship is even better."

He nodded again. "I'll see you back at the BAU then."

She waved at him as she watched him walked to the parking garage. "New Jersey, huh? That'll be interesting." She headed into the lobby of the Bureau, her badge at the ready.

…...

End...

p.s. as you can see, there will be a continuation! Stay tuned! New Jersey, here we come! What's gonna happen to our pair, hmmm?

p.p.s. to Sam 'Dimples' Swarek, this is for you! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second part...hope you'll continue to read this crazy AU story! I have to admit, writing in Hotch's POV at the moment is really interesting as he does have this dry sense of humor which I love very much.

But I'm giving a lot away, so here goes!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

.

He walked into his home and instantly he smelled that damn cologne. Yves St. Laurent, oh, he was really beginning to hate Yves who endorsed that stupid cologne.

Heck, come to think of it, Yves probably had never even smelled that particularly over-powering, god-awful scent. The French designer, rest his soul was dead already! He had died of brain cancer a couple of years ago.

At this moment, Hotch wished he had his homicide kit and the time to go over his own home, he'd probably be able to lift over a dozen Brett prints, he glanced up the ceiling, picturing his master bedroom, did she and that chump...? Hotch shook his head, she would not go that far? That thought nauseated him.

And the homicide kit sounded more and more...

"Aaron?"

He turned to the kitchen entrance and saw his wife with Jack in her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

He gave her a look; _this is my home, I'm paying the_ _damn_ _mortgage, I can come and go as I please._

Instead, he answered, "I had to pick up a folder I left in my office." He walked to the room he had set up as his private workspace.

Haley followed after him, "Have you had lunch, Aaron?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, okay. I'm making Jack and I some right now." She left the office and headed to the kitchen; Yves trailed after her.

Grabbing the file, he quickly dashed up to his bedroom and glanced around; it was perfectly made as usual.

His shoulder slumped as he took a step out of it and heard a creak.

He paused.

It came from the en suite bathroom.

Was it that chump?

At the moment, his phone buzzed; it was Morgan.

"Hotchner," he answered; it was Morgan.

 _Hey Hotch, I think we might have a situation here in Baltimore._

"How urgent is it? Prentiss and I are leaving for New Jersey in about two hours."

Morgan quickly gave him a concise version of the situation; four murders in five months even though so far they had been random killings.

Hotch thought for a moment, "Do you need me to change my plans now?"

 _Not right yet, maybe, Gideon says we should look into it further._

Hotch nodded, "I concur. Keep me posted, Prentiss and I will join you guys when we're done in New Jersey directly unless something changes on your end."

 _Roger that, thanks man._

"I'll see you then, Morgan."

He was standing at the entrance of the en suite bathroom when Haley called out from the landing.

"Aaron, you've got to come see this!" She sounded excited.

Giving a hurried sweep, Hotch headed out of the master bedroom when something caught his eyes.

It was piece of gold foil reflected from the sunlight shining from window.

Grabbing a facial tissue from a box on the dresser nearby, he bent down and picked up the item with the tissue and looked at it, he recognized it; he had used something similar before but not lately, it had been over three months since.

"Aaron?"

"Coming." He replied, turning towards the bathroom for another look before he shook his head and wrapping the foil into the tissue, he tucked it into his pocket and headed out of his own bedroom and down the stairs. "Yeah, what...oh..." He saw his son taking his first step and all thoughts of anything else left as he laughed, opening his arms, "Buddy! You're walking!"

Jack was wobbling and teetering as he tried to balance himself but he was determined to reach his dad.

"Come on, buddy, come to Daddy!" Hotch's eyes were glistening; his son was growing and he was glad he was here to witness this monumental achievement.

Finally, Jack collapsed into Hotch's arms as dad hugged son hard, "I'm so proud of you, buddy! You're such a big boy!" He picked him up as he stood up.

Haley was by their side, she was smiling and laughing, "He's been practicing all morning, Aaron." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

And he got a whiffed of Yves.

It took a lot of will-power to not confront her in front of their son, especially when the partial foil wrapper was still in his hand.

Handling his son back to Haley, "I have to go," He hurriedly gave Jack a heartfelt kiss and another on the cheek to Haley, "Change of plans, I'll be heading to Baltimore after New Jersey tomorrow, but I should be back end of this week." He explained to her as they walked towards the front door.

Haley looked disappointed...again but she took it well. "Just remember, we have a dinner party with the Stevensons this weekend."

Hotch frowned, "Dinner party?"

There was a flash of anger on her face before it disappeared, replaced by a look of calm, "I did tell you last Saturday, it's at 6:30pm."

Hotch nodded, "If I'm back by then, but I'll try to make it, I promise."

She nodded, not expecting he'll honor it.

Hotch saw her expression of sadness; he felt bad but there was nothing he could do. "I have to go, Haley."

She looked away from him, "I understand, Aaron. Just be safe." She added softly.

He nodded and left.

As he climbed into his SUV, he looked up to the guest bedroom window and thought the curtain had moved; was it his paranoia and imagination?

He shook his head and pulled out of the driveway and headed out.

Another day, he would have his chance with Brett Stevenson. He clenched his hands around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white; the partial foil wrapper still in his pants pocket, wrapped in the facial tissue. He was pissed as he headed back to work; there was no doubt Brett the chum was screwing his wife. At least he was using condoms. But then, his wife was pregnant, so it would not do if Haley were to be pregnant with his kid too.

Well, if she was, Hotch would probably find a way, make it several ways to bury Brett Stevenson's body, and get away with it.

Hotch grinned as he parked his SUV in the underground parking garage and headed to the Hoover building.

…...

End of Part 2

.

I know it's short. But I'll try to get the next one longer!

Thank you to all who favorite this story and all the readers who reviewed this story whom I can't reply, thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!

Till the next chapter! What's gonna happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 3**

 **.**

.

"You need to lighten up, Hotch." Emily teased him as they left the precinct.

He stopped for a moment, hands on the box of files and stared at her, "She was practically coming on to me like a...a..." he shook his head, loss for words for once.

"Moth to a flame?" Emily laughed again. "Or someone who finds you very attractive?" She leaned against the back of the SUV.

"I'm not attractive, Prentiss. I'm just your average guy, and besides I'm a Federal agent and she's..." he was pointing towards the building. "She's out of line, that's what she's doing. I should have reported to her supervisor."

"She is the Sheriff." Emily continued to laugh.

"Stop it, you're not helping." He reached up and closed the hatch. Emily moved away and headed to the passenger side.

His phone rang, "Hotchner," He rolled his eyes. "No, no, uh it's quite alright, no, Agent Prentiss and I are on our way back to our hotel." He was opening the driver's side door.

Emily gave him an inquiring look.

Hotch rolled his eyes and pointed at the building, Emily began to laugh.

"Um, no actually we're on our way to Baltimore, there's another urgent case." He shook his head, "I don't think it's appropriate, Sheriff. Er, Garrett. Oh, look I have to take this call, it's my team," He nodded, "Thank you for the invite, maybe another time. Yes, take care. And good luck on your case." He took a grateful breath when he replaced his phone into his jacket pocket and started the ignition. "Let's get out of here."

"Aw, don't you want to have an intimate dinner with Natalie?" Emily smiled.

Hotch gave her a dark look, "It's not even funny, Prentiss."

"Oh, I think so, sexy beast."

He shook his head, "Don't please."

She laughed out loud.

He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he shook his head, driving towards the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, they were in their rooms, they had agreed to meet for dinner half an hour later after they had refreshed themselves.

But some things couldn't wait...

Hotch knocked on her door fifteen minutes later.

Emily opened her door and let him in.

She smiled at him as he stepped into the room, "Hi."

He grinned, "Hi." He replied softly as he held her hand and raised it to his lips. "I can't wait and I'm not exactly hungry for dinner."

She walked closer to him, leaned in and whispered, "Me too. I guess we can wait, there are some pressing issues we must addressed..." She lost her train of thoughts as he kissed her mouth immediately and soon their tongues began to dance together as they slowly unbuttoned each other's shirts.

And then Hotch's cell phone rang.

They stopped their kissing as the ringing continued.

Foreheads pressing, they breathed hard in frustration before they separated and stared at each other.

"I have to answer." He said softly with a hint of irritation.

Emily nodded and walked towards the window overlooking out the New Jersey skyline, crossing her arms.

It was the deputy from the New Jersey Precinct, he had called Hotch to report on their missing Sheriff.

"What?" Hotch frowned, his voice was raised slightly. "How long has she been missing?"

Emily turned to face him; she picked up on his change of voice inflection.

"Are you certain she is missing? No, I'm not accusing you of anything, deputy and I'm not doubting that she's being kidnapped." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "All I'm saying is, have you checked on her at her residence?" He opened his eyes, surprise written on his face. "Oh...I see, signs of disturbance. Very well, Agent Prentiss and I will be there directly, if you'll give me the address." He turned to a desk and grabbed a pen and stationery and quickly wrote the address. "Thank you, Deputy Sikes."

He hung up and looked at Emily.

She smiled, "Let's go." She took one step and Hotch's phone rang again.

"What now? Hotchner...Haley?" He looked surprised, "What's happening?" He was quiet as he listened on the phone.

Emily watched him, she could tell something was not right.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Haley. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Emily's eyes widened when she heard the word 'hospital'; was it Jack? "Hotch? What is it? Is it Jack? Is he okay?" She walked up to him and gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, as if he suddenly remembered she was in the same room as he, "It's Jack, he fell down the stairs in the house." Hotch began to pace about the room, "I have to get home; Haley thinks he might have broken something...his hand or wrist." He sounded distraught.

Emily felt awful for him, "Hotch, go...you must be there for Jack, and Haley, she needs you."

He looked at her, "But the..."

Emily shook her head, "I can handle this. I'll call Reid and have him fly out here to help me."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm sorry, Emily."

She shook her head again as she reached up and touched his cheek gently, "Take care of your family, and then we'll go from there. Trust me?" She gave him an encouraging smile.

He nodded as he bent down and kissed her softly before he pulled away, "There are times I wish you're mine, I wish I had met you first."

She chuckled, "We might not have this chance to work together." She shook her head, "I don't know, Hotch but I kind of like this, working with you."

He gave her a look as he headed to the door, "Versus married to me?"

She tilted her head as she gave it a thought, "Maybe, I'm not sure. Now, will you get out of here!" She waved at him. "Hey, I hope all is well with my little man."

He smiled as he opened the door, "I wonder if you prefer my son than me?"

"I don't kiss and tell on my first loves, Aaron." She smiled cryptically.

He gave her a wave before he walked from her, then it dawned on him that it was the first time she had called him by his first name; it sounded lovely coming from her sweet lips.

He smiled as he grabbed his go-bag and hurried out of the hotel room.

….

He was able to catch a quick flight back to Virginia and took a cab to the Children's Memorial Hospital.

When he saw Jack at last, it broke his heart; his little buddy's right arm was in a cast; a navy blue cast.

"What happened?" He asked his wife as he watched Jack sleeping in his car seat, they were on their way home.

Haley took a deep breath before she answered, "I was in the bedroom when it happened."

He stared at her, "What were you doing?"

"Aaron, please don't talk to me like this."

"Like what?" He asked angrily.

"I'm not one of those bad people you're interrogating, don't treat me as if I'm one of them. I'm your wife."

 _Are you?_ He wanted to ask her, but instead, "Haley, all I'm asking you is where were you when it happened?"

"I was in our bedroom, Aaron." She answered tightly.

"Doing what?"

"Things."

"Excuse me?"

"This is ridiculous!" She was beginning to sound agitated. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Do I have a reason to?"

She pursed her lips and looked away, "I can't believe what you're saying, Aaron." She looked away from him.

 _Oh yes, I can._ He thought.

"Aaron, I did not abuse Jack." She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You should have seen the looks the doctor and the nurses gave me." She continued to wipe more tears away.

 _Oh save it! If you'd keep an eye on our son instead of banging on Brett the chump, this would not have happened._ "It's standard protocol, Haley." Hotch reasoned.

She sniffed, "Now, child welfare's coming to inspect our house."

Hotch nodded, "When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow, between 10am and 12pm. Are you able …? Or do you have to go back to Baltimore?"

"I'll be here with you, Haley." He almost sighed; he had to make sure he put a united front for Haley in front of the child welfare services.

When they arrived home, Hotch received another call from New Jersey, it was the Deputy Sikes, he was still for Agent Prentiss to show up at his Sheriff's home.

Hotch frowned hard, "You mean Agent Prentiss had not made it at the residence?" He felt sick in his stomach.

"No sir. Like I said, been waitin' for her when I last spoke to you and you told me she'd be there."

"That can't be right, Agent Prentiss was supposed to be there, I had a family emergency and flew back to Virginia, that's four hours ago."

"I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner, she's not here, and I sent another deputy to the hotel you're stayin' and she didn't answer her room either."

"Dear god," Hotch uttered out loud. "Where could she be?" The dreaded pit sank lower.

…...

End of Part 3

p.s. Thank you to littlesweetcheeks who pointed out on the previous 2 parts that the term 'chum' means friend. It should be chump, so it has been duly noted and changed. Thanks for spotting the snafu. Thank you again!

10th muse


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone! To guest readers whom I can't reply personally, thank you for your reviews, you are most kind! Keep it coming!

Thank you to all who favorite this story! Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this!

….10th muse...

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 4**

 **.**

.

It was a sleepless night at the Hotchner residence.

Hotch kept Jack company as the toddler was restless; but with pain medication, Hotch was able to keep his son from fidgeting and trying to itch his new cast.

Jack thought it was the neatest thing. Parents however thought otherwise, their fore front thoughts were the Child Welfare Services. Hotch had dealt with them plenty of time when he had worked on the other side with abused children, he had never expected to be on this side!

And then, on top of it all, he was worried about Emily, who was still missing. Reid had just arrived at the New Jersey PD. They had been cooperating with the FBI division up there, as the bureau had taken over the investigation. Garcia was now splitting hair on both sides working Baltimore and NJ, pulling an all nighter; she had insisted on staying at Quantico when she heard Prentiss was missing.

At Baltimore, Gideon was the only one who knew about Emily been missing; Hotch had warned him not to inform Morgan and JJ. He did not want them to be distracted until their case was closed, Gideon had agreed, and Hotch had also gave the heads up to Garcia.

It was now early morning, 6am, Hotch was exhausted and beat but he couldn't bring himself to sleep not knowing where Emily was.

Every fiber of his being was calling out to her as he felt nothing but frustration. He was stuck in Virginia and as far as he knew, she was in New Jersey, and there was not a damn thing he could do!

Her last words still fresh in his mind; ' _I don't kiss and tell on my first loves.' She had smiled cryptically._ Granted, she was playfully referring to Jack, but he knew she was trying to tell him he was her first love...he was her first love! She loved him!

He looked up, _Emily, hang in there! I'll hunt whoever has you! He or she had better not harm a single hair on you! Or else..._ He clenched his fists hard, so hard that his knuckles whitened as he breathed hard in the quiet of his son's room.

Jack had finally gave in to sleep.

Hotch was able to take a quick shower in the guest bathroom across from Jack's room.

Dressed in sweater and jeans, he decided to make a stop to the BAU and the crime lab.

He had to make sure.

"Aaron, what about the Child Welfare Services?" Haley glared at him, her arms across her chest, her expression was cross.

"Haley, they are not due till 10am, I'll be back by then." He was tying his shoe laces. "Jack's fast asleep." He said quietly. "I won't be long.

She was mum but her looks spoke volume.

He did his best to ignore her.

Somewhere in the house, a cell phone rang; Hotch knew it was not his as his phone was in his pocket.

With another stern look from Haley, she shook her head before she left the room.

Hotch followed after her and saw she had went downstairs to the kitchen.

It was Jessica, her sister.

Without a word, Hotch left the house.

…...

At the BAU, he saw that Garcia had left.

Good, he was beginning to worry about her, he had intended to physically haul her out of her own office; she was good at her job but if she was dead on her feet, she would not be good to anyone on his team.

Half of his team at Baltimore were asleep anyways, as well as the deputies at New Jersey. Reid was the only still up; Hotch knew the young man could function on minimal sleep and loads of caffeine.

The last he had checked, Reid couldn't tell him anything about Emily's disappearance, or anything unusual. His only comment was that there was no indicative the disappearances of the Sheriff and Emily were connected.

How strange, Hotch thought. It then occurred to him and he asked Reid to go over all the cases of missing people in the last year. That was why Hotch and Emily had went up there to give a consult in the first place. It seemed there might have a connection to those particular cases and the disappearance of either Emily or the Sheriff.

Now, to the crime lab to drop off the incriminating foil wrapper and another significant evidence; Haley had revealed to him that sweet neighbor Brett had came by and personally dropped off their Christmas card he had designed.

Chancing that he'd left his prints on the envelope, Hotch presented lab technicians and wished them luck and headed home.

He had rounded the corner of his street when he spotted his 'favorite' cheating neighbor; he was walking away from Hotch's house; what was he doing at his home? Hotch wondered. And now he was headed back to his home.

Hotch was tempted to confront him at the moment but he held back as he controlled his temper and told himself to wait.

He'd wait for the results of the foil wrapper and the envelope; he was a patient man as he pulled up his drive way.

Entering his home, he was hit by Yves...again.

Maybe he'd get that man a new brand of cologne for Christmas, something less pungent to his sense of smell. Sheese, did he bathe in that damn foul thing?

Hotch sighed as he tried to take short breaths and breathed out through his mouth; just like he did if he were coming upon a badly decomposed body; short breath in and out the mouth.

"Aaron? It that you?" Haley poked her head from the kitchen.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's me-" He stopped when he saw a slight mark right below her left jaw line... _damn,_ _is_ _that a hickey mark?_

 _Seriously? Who gives hickeys anymore?_ He thought privately. _Now Yves-bather is a certifiable vampire!_

"Is something wrong, Aaron?"

He shook his head as he looked away, "No...nothing is wrong."

"How's work?"

He shrugged, "It''s going fine." _Okay, since when have you shown any concern about my_ _job_ _?_

She nodded, "Do you want something to eat?" She offered.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, Haley. I'm going upstairs to check on Jack." Without waiting on her reply, he stepped away but the doorbell chime stopped him, Hotch and Haley exchanged looks.

"I'll get it." He changed direction and headed towards the door.

Haley nodded nervously.

…...

During the interview with the CWS, Hotch's phone buzzed, he ignored the call. It rang three more times before it went silent.

Haley was holding Jack, Mrs. Holloway was watching their interactions at the same time she was asking them questions.

Hotch tried not to act anxious during the questioning process but Mrs. Grace Holloway seemed to sense his anxiety. "Mr. Hotchner, am I holding you up?"

He shook his head, "No ma'am. Not at all."

She watched him for a moment longer before she asked the next question, "Do you have a child safety gate for the stairs." She indicated their staircase.

"Jack has just started to walk yesterday," Haley started to explain but stopped when she saw the look on the woman's face, and shook her head. "No, I'll make sure it's a priority today."

Mrs. Holloway nodded as she made a notation on her clipboard before she headed to the kitchen.

"You'll need to child-proof these cabinets." She opened the lower cabinets. "He's at a curious stage now," She explained. "He'll want to open these cabinets and probably drawers." She pointed at them.

Haley and Hotch nodded attentively.

"Or, you can install another baby gate between the hallway and your kitchen doorway." She suggested. "Anywhere you don't want your son to go, put a gate up. He may be slow now, but once he gets a hang of walking, it won't take but two or three seconds to lose sight of him." Mrs. Holloway continued.

Hotch nodded, "Believe me, ma'am, I've covered many missing child cases."

She stared at him, "Then you should know better to protect your son, Mr..." She glanced down at her clip board and looked up at him, "FBI...I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner." She nodded at him. "You do know about missing and abused children then."

He nodded bleakly.

She sighed, "I'm signing this case off, it seems this is just simply an accident. I certainly don't see any indication of abuse here. But another mishap with your son, you and your wife will be under my radar. Good day, Agent Hotchner, Mrs. Hotchner." She nodded at them as she walked towards the front door.

Feeling relieved, "Thank you, Mrs. Holloway." Hotch nodded gratefully as he opened the door for her. "Have a great day, too."

Shutting the door after the CWF woman had left, Hotch smiled at his wife, "That went well."

Haley nodded, "Yes, thank goodness. We'll have to go buy the baby gates today and those child-proof locks she mentioned."

Hotch paused, "Can you handle this yourself, Haley?"

She stared at him, "What? Why?"

"I have to get back to New Jersey."

Staring in disbelief, "Aaron, I can't believe this, I need your help, I can't do all by myself."

"I..." He opened his mouth to argue when he closed them again, and nodded. "Very well, we'll go to the store and get the stuff."

She watched him and nodded as she passed Jack to him, "I'll get my purse. You can put him in the car seat."

He nodded as he held his son. "We'll wait in the car."

As he got behind the driver's seat, he looked into his phone, his heart beat hard; it was Emily! She had been trying to call him half an hour ago!

He quickly called her back, it went straight to voice mail. Shit!

He dialed again, voice mail.

He called Reid, "Reid, has Emily called you?"

 _No...why? Has she tried to call you?_

"Yes, half an hour ago but I couldn't answer. She used her cell phone."

 _I'll have a tech analyst trace her calls._ Reid said.

Hotch nodded, "Great, keep me posted." He said as he watched Haley walking towards the SUV.

As she climbed into the passenger side, "Ready?" She turned to him.

He nodded, "Sure."

He pulled out and drove off, and looking up into the rear view mirror, he thought he saw Brett coming out of his house, watching him drive away.

A moment later, Haley's cell phone buzzed in her purse. She ignored it.

It buzzed again.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Hotch watched her.

Haley shook her head, "It's nobody important." She looked away from him, turning her head towards the passenger's side window.

 _So, his name is now Nobody._

…...

End of Part 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 5**

 **.**

.

 _Hotch,_ It was Morgan calling from Baltimore. _We've found a mass grave in a backyard of an abandoned farmhouse. We got the UnSubs. Your original assessment was right._

"So, there were two of them." Hotch confirmed his suspicion.

 _That's right, they were working in tandem all along and get this, they had three houses with five identities. Talk about your multiple Jeckle and Hyde shit._

Hotch could hear him grinning.

 _Hotch, this is JJ. I got a call from Emily._

His heart instantly jumped, "What did she say? Did she say where she's at?"

 _I don't know, I didn't catch it in time, it didn't ring for long. Hotch, what's going on? I thought she's with you?_

Taking a deep breath, he began to tell the rest of his team about Emily's disappearance.

A few minutes later, they were at first quiet on the phone, then Morgan and JJ spoke at the same time.

 _We have to get to New Jersey right now!_

 _Why the hell didn't you tell us about it?_

The second one was from Morgan.

"I didn't want any distraction. Gideon knows about this and he agrees with me." Hotch explained.

There were mumblings in the background before JJ spoke up; _Hotch, we're wrapping up from here and we'll fly up to New Jersey._

"I'll be joining you as soon as possible." Hotch said as he stood at the check-out counter. "I just have to take care of Jack and some home things."

 _We'll get Emily back, Hotch._ JJ assure him.

"Thank you, JJ."

Haley looked over to him, "Everything all right?"

He looked at her, "Not exactly, one of the team is missing."

A look of shock was on her face, "Who?"

"Emily."

"But...weren't you with her? Didn't you two go to New Jersey?" They were walking towards their vehicle with their purchases as he explained to her what happened.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

He shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry, Haley, it's just one of those things we can't control, and I'm hoping that when we get these," he indicated the things they had just bought and in the trunk, "in the house and I can get on my way back to New Jersey."

Haley pursed her lips for a moment before she smiled, "Of course," She nodded. "Certainly, I understand Aaron. I can handle this." She said tightly as she quickly turned away from him.

Hotch saw the looks of disappointment in her eyes; he felt disappointed too.

He sighed heavily as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove from the parking lot and headed home. They were quiet as each was in their own thoughts.

Then Hotch received another phone call; this was from the bureau crime lab.

DNA had come back.

When he hung up, his knuckles on the steering wheels were white, and his expressions heavy and dark.

He had the lab tech emailed the results to his home computer.

…

When they had moved all the purchases and boxes into the house, Hotch went into his personal office and logged into his computer and printed the result.

Paper in hand, he walked towards the kitchen when his phone rang; it was Reid.

"Yeah, Reid?"

 _Hotch, I think I found the Sheriff's whereabouts._

"What about Emily?"

 _You don't understand, the Sheriff's the key._

"Reid, I don't really give a damn about her right now, all I'm concern is Emily."

 _Yes, I'm aware of it...but you have to listen to this, it's important, she's not kidnapped._

Hotch was instantly alert, "What are you trying to say, Reid?"

"She kidnapped Emily."

…...

As the rest of the team headed towards New Jersey with the new information Reid had provided via Hotch.

Garcia was also busily in her lair, "Okay my genius boy, I have zippo on where Emily's last call."

Pen, she tried to call me, JJ spoke on the Jet's speaker phone. I think I'm the last one she's trying to get a hold of.

"Jayje, I'm trying to trace those cell towers in New Jersey and they are not yielding. No known cell number existed." The team could tell Garcia was getting frustrated. "What's this obsession with our Emily?"

"It's not her, it's Hotch. The Sheriff is obsessed with Hotch." JJ said, "According to Hotch, when he and Emily were at the precinct the other day for the consult, Sheriff Natalie Garrett was giving him quite a strong signal, even though he made it clear he was married and a federal agent."

Morgan shook his head, "I guess she got pissed at being rejected, but why Emily?"

"Hotch left the hotel early because of family emergency, and she thought if she took Emily, he'd come back for her." JJ reasoned.

Gideon nodded quietly, "She's right, and we're playing into her hands."

Morgan looked at him, "You think that phone call to JJ might be a trap?"

Gideon nodded again, "Since Hotch had not come when she, as Emily, had called yesterday, she's now using her team."

"So, you're saying we shouldn't respond, and let Hotch do this alone?"

"No, not at all, she's becoming desperate, she's bound to..."

 _Don't say it, Gideon!_ Garcia squeaked from the speaker phone. _Please, please hurry over there and get Prentiss!_ She begged the team.

"Pen, we're landing. We're on our way." JJ informed her as she was sitting down.

 _Okay, please be safe!_

"We will, and pray for Emily's safety." JJ said, as she turned to her team, her expression was one of determination.

…...

"We need to talk, Haley." Hotch approached his wife; he had waited until she lay him down for his nap before he came to her. "Come to the bedroom." He beckoned her.

Curious, she followed him into the room and when she entered, she saw he had his go-bag ready, and another larger bag as well. "What's this, Aaron?"

"We've been married for over ten years, and it seems we've been slowly drifting apart instead of growing together." He sat on the edge of their bed.

"I don't understand what you mean, Aaron." She began to approach him.

He held his hand up, indicating her to stop, she did, her expression was one of hurt. "Aaron?"

He handed her the paper.

She took it and began to read it and with shock, "Oh my god, Aaron! You...I..."

He stood up and picked up his bags, "I will be moving my things into the guest bedroom for now. We'll discuss more when I get back. Congratulations, Haley."

"Aaron...please, let me explain." She shook her head as she tried to stop him.

"There's nothing to explain, it's written plainly on this piece of paper." He placed the larger bag on the bed in the guest room and holding the go-bag he said, "Take good care of my son." And he left.

Haley was shaking as she collapsed to the floor of the hallway; the piece of paper floating down and landed in front of her, she looked down at the words on the bottom, it seemed to be mocking at her; male subject – fluid obtained in evidence collected, tested and identified Brett Gregory Stevenson, age 30, male.

\- fluid obtained in evidence collected, tested and identified Haley Hotchner nee Brooks, age 32, female. Female subject is 3 weeks pregnant.

…...

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for not posting yesterday! Had some family time with the kids!

Okay, so I did the shocking alternative on Haley! Please don't hate me. Seriously, all will go well in the end, we are reaching towards it.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 6**

 **.**

.

Reunited with his team in New Jersey, Hotch felt as if he was home. It was a homely feeling, although at the moment, they were a member short.

"Any news, update?" He placed his briefcase on the desk that was set up for the BAU team.

Reid was concentrating on the white board and maps of New Jersey and the local districts.

JJ was on the phone with Garcia.

Gideon and Morgan nodded at the same time, Gideon looked grim, "We're certain Sheriff Garrett has been following you since you left the precinct two days ago."

"But she doesn't know that I left New Jersey?" Hotch looked from Gideon to Morgan.

"Hotch, she's not what the precinct thought she is." He turned to the desk and picked up a folder and handed it to Hotch, "Here's her personal file."

Hotch opened it and quickly read the basic profile, "Looks like she has some underlining issues, no body caught this?" He indicated a line on her folder. "She passed her last evaluation?"

Morgan nodded, "Apparently, she charmed the psychiatrist. I mean, look at her, she's a rather attractive woman, what man wouldn't find her desirable?"

Hotch shook his head, "I didn't... not every man is charmed by a particular type."

"What's your particular type, Hotch?" Morgan watched him. "Oh wait, you're married to a beautiful woman. Haley's a lucky one."

Hotch gave him a look.

"What?" Morgan smiled. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hotch shook his head, "This case?" He indicated the file.

"Yeah...focus." Morgan continued to grin. "Happily married man, our Hotch. I'm gonna see if Reid needs me." He walked over to where the media liaison was working.

Gideon had not spoken, he was watching Hotch closely.

Hotch looked up and saw Gideon's expression and shook his own head, "I'm fine, Jason."

After a while, the older profiler nodded, "As you wish."

"I do. Shall we return on finding our missing colleague?" Hotch pressed.

Gideon shrugged, "Of course, as I'd mentioned to Derek before, we were waiting for you."

"Me?"

They nodded.

"What do you have in mind?"

"JJ's preparing a news conference." Gideon said as he pointed at her, who's still on the phone.

"What news conference? We're still missing a local Sheriff, and my agent's missing. Jason, this is not...oh, I see your angle." Hotch began to smile. "Smart move."

"I thought you'd agree with me." He shrugged.

"I'm always learning from the best."

Gideon just shrugged, "Let's hope she takes the bait."

"Yeah, hook, line, and sinker." Hotch muttered. "And she'd better not hurt Prentiss, along the way."

Gideon gave him a wry look, "I think you're the one who took the bait, my friend."

Hotch turned to Gideon, "I won't argue with you on this." He said quietly.

They watched as JJ signaled to them with a 'good-to-go' sign.

"It's show time." The two agents spoke at the same time as they nodded.

….

Two hour later, standing to JJ's left before a group of media, Hotch tried not to blink too much under the multiple harsh glare of spot lights the photographers were shining on them; once again, he wondered how JJ could tolerate their glares and scrutiny.

Between the two agents, they had agreed to let JJ answered all the questions.

"...as of this moment, we are doing our best to locate Sheriff Garrett and our Agent."

One of the local news station reporter, "Do you have any clues as to who had kidnapped them or if this a tie-in?"

"Oh yes," JJ nodded enthusiastically. "We believe this is the work of one person. We're waiting for him to send his demands."

The same reporter nodded, "And the number is...?"

JJ smiled, "It is 1-800..." she gave it to them as they quickly displayed it on the screen. "Thank you, and remember, if anyone has any information, don't hesitate to call the number given. Thank you." With another nod, she stepped away from the podium and Hotch, staring at the cameras before he looked away, joined JJ and walked from the press conference room.

"I feel so...nude." He muttered to her.

"Now, you know how I feel every time I give a presser."

He shook his head, "I know, I know...just imagine all those reporters as nudists in the nude colony."

She grinned, "That's right, Hotch."

"Nice presser, Hotch." Morgan said as they walked into the unit.

Reid turned to face them, "I've narrowed the district down to two." He pointed at the board.

The three approached and Reid began to explain, "Deputy Allen did mention that she had send a few patrols to these particulars blocks, they are mostly abandoned.

"Why?" Hotch asked him.

"Not entirely sure," Reid frowned. "But I think it's a smoke screen. She's trying to deflect their route while she herself was patrolling this particular area."

"Wait a minute," Morgan cut in. "The Sheriff does her own patrolling?"

Reid nodded as he turned around and showed them the log book, "It says right here, she drives her own patrol car..."

"Agent Hotchner!" A deputy called out, he was holding a cell phone. "She says she's calling for Agent Prentiss." And handed it to Hotch.

"Who's this?"

"Hello Aaron, it's me." Hotch recognize the voice of Sheriff Natalie Garrett. He covered the cell phone and whispered to Morgan, "Get Garcia! It's Natalie Garrett! Trace the call." Getting back to the phone, Hotch continued, "Sheriff, where are you? We're very concerned about your whereabouts."

She laughed, "Oh, now you're concerned about me?"

"Yes, you've been reported missing, your unit's concerned."

She gave a short burst of laughter, "Men, you don't care about anything. You used us women."

"What are you talking about, Sheriff? We are concern, and if you know the whereabouts of Agent Prentiss..."

"You have a thing with her don't you?"

"No, she's my colleague." Hotch said.

"LIAR!" Garrett yelled into the phone. "I saw you in her hotel room!"

"You're right, I was but we were talking about a case in Baltimore."

"I don't believe you, you men are liars."

"Sheriff...Natalie," Hotch changed his tone to a softer, more personal one. "You know I don't lie. You've heard me talking a couple of days ago. I gave a possible profile of the serial killer."

"Spare me, Aaron." She stopped him. "You are just stalling and tracing this call. Save it, it's a disposable phone and I'm at the bay. You better hurry...tide's coming up high." And she hung up.

"Hello? Natalie?" Hotch continued and shook his head as he realized she had hung up. He looked across the room at Morgan, "Any luck from Garcia?"

 _Hotch, it's on the northern tip of the Delaware River!_ Garcia called out from Morgan's cell phone he had placed on speaker mode.

"Let's go...the tides rises fast." Deputy Allen urged them, "I'll call for more back-ups."

"Thank you, Deputy Allen." Hotch nodded to him and turning to his team, "Let's go."

They gathered together and walked out towards their SUVs.

"How far is this lake, Deputy?" Hotch asked Allen as they pulled away from the parking lot.

"Three hours."

"Let's try for one." Hotch gave him a dark look.

Allen raised his brow, "You got it, Agent Hotchner." He turned on his sirens and flashers. "I hope we'll make it in time."

Hotch looked ahead as he clenched his hands, "Me too."

…...

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 7**

 **.**

.

Deputy Allen was quiet during the ride; he was driving with Hotch in the passenger seat, the others were in the SUVs following behind.

Hotch noticed he was beginning to speed up and in the process, the SUVs were now far behind.

"Deputy Allen, shouldn't we wait for my team to catch up?" Hotch was looking at the side mirror, the flashers barely visible.

Allen did not answer him.

"Deputy?" Hotch turned to him.

Suddenly, he felt a cold metal muzzle on the skin of his neck, "Hello, Aaron." It was Natalie Garrett.

Hotch tried to grab his gun but the muzzle dug into his neck, "Un uh, darling..." She leaned in and kissed his ear. Hotch felt his skin crawled with disgust but he tried not to react.

"Where's Agent Prentiss?" He asked her instead.

She placed her hand around his neck in a lover's hug and began to rub his chest through his KEVLAR vest but she ignored the thickness as she moaned, "Mmm...forget about what's-her-name, let's talk about me instead. I matter."

Hotch's cell phone began to ring, she tightened her hold around the vest as she reached for his cell phone and answered, "Hello, this is Agent Hotchner's new bitch, he can't come to the phone now...bye." She laughed as she leaned over to press the automatic window and lower it before she tossed his cell phone out. "Have a nice day, Garcia." She sang in a dream-like manner.

"Sheriff Garrett..." Hotch began but she shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Call me Nat, everyone...all my lovers call me Nat." She turned to Deputy Allen and smiled, "Isn't that right, Roger?"

Allen turned slightly and smiled, "That's right, Agent Hotchner. Nat's really wonderful to us."

"Us?" Hotch looked at him.

He nodded as he suddenly turned to an off-road path and into a dirt road and turned off the police flashers as well as the headlights. "Oh yeah, us fellas. We're her...what you call toys. She pleases us, we please her. And we're well rewarded, too." He chuckled as he drove expertly in the dark.

"Where are we going, deputy?"

"Oh...now, call me Roger, we're gonna be great friends...soon. After the initiation." He smiled at Natalie. "You'll love the initiation. A little rough at first but it's like teen girls who first lose their virginity, hurts a little at first but after that, you'll be a pro. Smooth sailing all the way. I was nervous myself on my first time." He smiled. "But a little bit of alcohol and some smokes...I don't quite remember much of the pain but lots of fun." He began to laugh. "And Nat, she is so good to us, if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

Natalie laughed with Roger Allen, "Oh yeah, Rog, I know how to treat my guys." She patted Hotch's cheek. "But I also know how to take care of those who betrays me too."

Roger nodded, "Yeah, like Melvin." He shook his head.

Hotch frowned, "Melvin...you mean the third missing person? Melvin Hastings."

"Er...that's right." Roger nodded again.

Hotch was beginning to see the whole picture. The upper echelon of this unit had been responsible in the missing cases in New Jersey.

But the key question was, why did they called the BAU for consult in the first place?

As if they heard his question, Deputy Allen looked at him, "Natalie here," he nodded to the Sheriff sitting directly behind Hotch as he continued driving, "she saw you and your team gave a consult last month in New York. And she has taken a liking to you, Agent Hotchner."

 _Great, that's just great._ Hotch thought to himself.

"What about you, Deputy Allen...or may I call you Roger?"

He shrugged, "It's okay, after all, we're gonna be brothers soon, after your initiation." He grinned.

Hotch looked grimly, "Aren't you jealous?"

Roger frowned, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you get jealous? What with Natalie giving me all this undivided attentions?" With that, he reached up and began to caress her hand.

Natalie, not expecting Hotch's action, began to groaned. "Ooh...Aaron, you're such a surprise! I never expect you to do this. What about your wife?" Her eyes were almost shutting.

Hotch continued to softly caress her skin, "My wife?" He shook his head. "I just left her with my son. I caught her cheating with our neighbor." He sighed.

Natalie opened her eyes and stared at him in sympathy, "Oh, you poor man. Don't worry anymore, Aaron. I'll take good care of you, darling." She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was at this moment Hotch forcefully grabbed both the muzzle of the gun and a handful of her hair and yanked her forward causing her to scream in pain.

"What the hell...?" Roger Allen was startled as he veered off the path and slammed into a tree!

…

"What the hell?" Morgan uttered as he saw the tail-lights in front of him disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Gideon squinted as he tried to lean forward but all he saw was darkness. "Where are they?"

"We've lost them." Morgan replied.

JJ who was in the backseat was on her phone, "Hotch is not answering."

"What's going on here?" Morgan was getting frustrated. "JJ can you get Garcia and asked her to look into Deputy Allen's profile?"

JJ looked at him and nodded, "On it." She was instantly on Garcia's line and soon briefing the TA.

 _Oh...this is getting wild, first you guys lost my Peach, and now my Super Boss. This is so Jersey Shore Drama._

"Pen, I assure you this is not a drama." JJ shook her head. "This is very real life. Now will you get your head out of those soap suds and get on with what you're good at?"

Oh, you're so good at words, my lovely liaison. She tried to pronounce the last in French but butchered in and JJ became confused.

"Er...did you just call me a not-so-nice name?"

 _No! No, not at all, Jayje. I was trying to...oh ...I got it! I found them! They are up ahead, just make a hard left now!_

Morgan furrowed his brows, "Now?"

 _NOW! Just do it! Shouted Garcia on the speaker mode. And just follow ahead. It's unmarked but GPS is traced about a mile ahead._ Garcia said excitedly.

"I think I see it! It's off the path...Morgan, watch out, there's someone on the road." Gideon warned him.

"I see it, I see it! Hang on, everyone!" He applied the brakes suddenly as everyone in the SUV braced for impact.

Morgan had barely scraped the back fender of the patrol car with Hotch standing over Natalie who was on the ground, her hands in cuffs, as well as the Deputy Roger Allen.

The BAU team rushed out of the vehicle, "Hotch!" Morgan went to him, "Are you okay?"

JJ was on the phone, she was still talking to Garcia.

Gideon was standing next to Hotch. "Where's Emily?"

He looked at Jason and shook his head, "I don't know. We...just wrecked."

Gideon nodded and was about to say something when they heard something banging from the trunk of the patrol car.

"What's that?" Morgan asked Allen.

He shrugged as he turned away.

Hotch walked to towards the trunk, "Morgan, pop the trunk!"

Derek nodded as he hurriedly dashed towards the driver's side and popped the lever and rushed to the rear.

Hotch lifted her up from the trunk. She was barely moving.

"Emily," he called softly as he gently removed the blindfold and cloth gag in her mouth. She began to cough uncontrollably as she tried to talk at the same time, "wha...ook...ou...ong?"

Hotch looked up at the team in confusion, as he held her tightly around her shoulder.

Morgan grinned, "I think she's asking you what took you so long?"

Gideon began to smile, as was JJ, and Reid who had just arrived with a pair of squad cars.

Hotch frowned, "What? I...we've been trying hard to look for you, Emily."

Emily straighten up and looked at him, "And I'm glad you finally figured out who's your UnSub." She turned to look at Natalie Garrett. "Before you came to my room the other night," She gave him a certain look. "I thought I saw her stalking about at the lobby of the hotel, and when we were at the precinct, Deputy Allen was not acting as if he was a deputy but more of a subservient role."

Hotch frowned, "We didn't put them together."

She shook her head, "They had done a great job hiding that relationship, as well as the other three deputies. There were two more but you became her object of obsession." She smiled at him.

He returned her smile with a grim one, "Well, it was not reciprocated." He said softly, using her word.

She shook her head, "Not funny, Hotch."

"Hello, remember us?" JJ waved her hand. "Your team?"

Emily turned around to give them each a hug and thanked them for saving her.

"I'd like to go home and take a nice hot bath...a long hot one." Emily chuckled as they, as a team, began to climb into their SUVs, after they had handed their case to the local FBI-in-charge.

"That sounds like a great idea, Princess." Morgan grinned.

Emily shook her head, "Oh no...no one but myself. The tub only fits one, pal."

He groaned, "Oh, that hurts." He shook his head as he placed his hand on his chest. "Broke my heart."

"Yeah? Funny, it heals fast when you see a gorgeous woman in the next five minutes." JJ zinged.

"Ow!" Morgan faked his pain, "Now, that I don't deserve, JJ."

She laughed, "Oh yes, remember Jeannie? You do remember your girlfriend?"

Morgan sat upright as he turned to her, "Of course I do! I'm still her boo."

They began to laugh at him.

"What? Why're you guys laughing?" Morgan looked confused.

"Seriously?" Emily smiled as she gave Hotch a quick glance before she looked at JJ and grinned, "Who calls their significant half boo? That is so...cliché?"

He shook his head, "No it's not, Jeannie likes it when I call her boo. She's my boo, it works both ways."

All the way to the hotel, they began to rib him.

…...

Flight home in the BAU jet, Emily was able to finally relax and she smiled wide as Hotch sat beside her, two hot cup of tea in his hand.

"I think this will help."

She smiled as she took a Styrofoam cup from him, "Thank you."

He nodded as he sipped the hot liquid slowly and relished the hotness flow inside, "Mmm. Good. I needed that."

She watched him after she took a sip of her own, "How's the bruise?"

He touched his forehead, "It's nothing. Natalie Garrett's body actually took the brunt of the impact." He smiled as he recalled the crash where she was crushed in between the dashboard and him when the patrol car impacted into the tree hard.

Emily laughed softly, "Interesting use of a human 'air' bag." She used the air quotes.

He nodded, "Apparently, the NJ's patrol cars are not equipped with safety features. If something had happened to me..."

"I could sue them."She completed his sentence and shrugged.

He watched her, "As my unofficial girlfriend," he whispered, "I don't think it will stand."

She stared at him for a moment before the implication hit her, "Hotch...what do you mean?"

He looked about the cabin and saw that most of the team members were asleep except for Gideon who was reading a book but he was sitting in the furthest corner of the cabin.

Hotch began to tell her about Haley.

When he was done, she looked at him in disbelief, "Wow. I'm so sorry, Hotch."

He shook his head, "Emily, I don't want your pity, what I just told you, I want you to know...that you're not the only one who suspected her infidelities."

She leaned away from his slightly, "Wha...you mean you know that I was aware but how?"

That day when you, JJ and Garcia were at the mall shopping." He began. "I had finished early with the meeting and was going to surprise you..."

"Wait, wait a minute." She held up her hand as she shook her head. "You weren't there for Haley?"

He shook his head, "No, you saw her and ...him."

"That mystery sandy haired guy." Emily said softly.

"His name is Brett Stevenson. He's my neighbor."

"Huh, very friendly neighbor." She said cynically.

He shook his head.

"What's your next move?" She asked him.

"I'm going to move out, I'm thinking of maybe an apartment, something small and near Quantico."

She looked at him, "Or you could move in with me, I have an extra bedroom." She sipped from her cup and peeked over to see his reaction.

He didn't respond but instead he got up and walked away from his seat and sat down across from Gideon!

…...

End of Part 7

.

Well...okay, aren't you glad Emily is found? Well, yes, I am too!

One more part to go! Relax, it'll be good. Hold on to your britches.

…...


	8. Chapter 8

And now...

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Yves, Your Cheatin' Cologne**

 **Part 8**

 **.**

.

Emily did not have the chance to talk to Hotch the rest of the night, even after they landed back at Quantico.

He was gone when she retrieved her go-bag and chatted with JJ and the rest of the team.

Back at the unit, Garcia was her usual chatty lecturing self, playing her little 'mom' card as Emily listened to her while the back of her mind, she wondered where Hotch had gone.

"Emily," Garcia glared at her. "Are you listening to me?"

Emily smiled, "Yes PG, all ears full on. Every word."

The bespectacled TA did not look convinced as she tried to analyzed her best friend's emotion but Emily caught her concerned look and held her hand up.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all, and all I wanted to do now is go home and get into my tub and soak till every part of me becomes pruned."

Garcia smiled indulgently, "In that case, shoo!" She pushed her out of the unit. "It's Friday, I'll see you on Monday morning, Emily love." She planted a heart-felt kiss on her cheek. "Stay safe. We love you very much."

"Aw...and I love you too, Penelope." Emily teared as she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you again, you crazy and insanely wonderful woman!"

Garcia teared at well before she laughed as both women separated and Garcia watched Emily left the unit. "Yes, I'm ever so Super. And incredibly amazing."

"Talking about yourself again, mamma?" Derek grinned as he stood with Reid, they were smiling.

Garcia jumped slightly as she turned around to face them, "What are you two standing around for?"

"Oh...we were waiting for JJ to wrap up her stuff in her office, and you." Reid explained.

Garcia perked up, "Are we still on at Bernie's?"

They nodded, "Need you ask?" Morgan chuckled.

"Don't be a smart ass, Derek, I've had a stressful week, and I could do with a destressor." She walked towards them.

"So could we, mamma." Morgan nodded, "It's one of those week for us too."

JJ came out of her office, purse in hand and turned to them and grinned, "Ready guys?"

They nodded, "You're the last one." Reid replied.

"Me? What about Emily? And Hotch?"

Morgan shook his head, "I think they've got some personal issues to take care of."

Garcia frowned, "Wait a minute, what have I been missing?"

JJ laughed, "Pen, don't you know about those two?"

Garcia shook her head, "No...not at all." Her eyes brightened, "Oh...you mean, Hotch and Emily?" The three nodded. Garcia's eyes became wide as saucers. "Holy Robin Hood and Maid Marian!" She exclaimed "Although Emily's not a maid but that's besides the point..." She shook her head excitedly as the group entered the elevator.

Morgan, JJ laughed while Reid frowned as he began, "Robin Hood's notorious for his being a robber, robbing the rich while Maid Marian who was a noble woman falls in love with a criminal was highly irregular..."

"Reid, Reid," Morgan stopped him. "It was fictional and all legendary."

JJ nodded, "Just enjoy the fictional characters for its romantic values, Spencer."

The young doctor nodded and was silent the rest of the ride down.

"Of course," JJ continued. "Hotch and Emily have not really come forward and admit it out loud."

"Why not?" Garcia frowned. "You're not talking about the frat rule?"

She nodded.

Garcia rolled her eyes, "It's bull shit. Who cares anymore about the frat rule? They're grown ups. They can handle themselves."

JJ looked at Morgan and Reid and shrugged, "She's right."

Morgan nodded, "My baby girl has a valid point."

"You know I do. I'm always right." She held her head up as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards their vehicles in the underground parking garage. "Okay, enough shop talk, I'm thirsty."

JJ laughed, "Hear, hear...me too! Let's head to Bernie's!"

...

As she drove home alone, Emily thought to herself; she had a freaking awful week in New Jersey, being kidnapped by a psycho bitch of a Sheriff. Tied up and stuffed like a Thanks giving turkey and shoved in the back of the patrol car for goodness knows how long.

And to top it off, the love of her life, whom he had revealed to her that he known all along that his wife had been cheating on him! And that he had planned on moving out of the house. So, she offered her apartment which was rather big for one person, and...she paused.

"Is that it?" She muttered. "Did I offend Hotch by offering to share instead of asking him to move in with me?" She frowned. "That's it, I didn't give him any option." She tapped the steering wheel with the index finger before she let out a long sigh, "Talk to me, Hotch."

A few minutes later, she arrived at her apartment and sighed again as she trudged up to the door and let herself in.

Instantly she knew she not alone in her apartment .

Dropping her bags and pulling her gun out of her holster, she began to check the rooms one at a time.

"Hello?" She called out. "I'm a Federal agent! Come out with your hands out!"

A hand came out of her room! "Emily...it's me."

"Hotch? What're you doing here? How did you get in?"

He chuckled, "Lower your gun, Emily." He poked his head out and was smiling.

She nodded as she lowered her gun and sighed, "Hotch? What are you doing here? In my apartment? And my room?"

He came out, rolling his sleeves down his arms, "Running your bath." He walked up to her.

Confused, "I don't get it, what's going on exactly?"

He began to remove her weapon from her belt, and her badge and placed them on a table nearby, "You stink, Em," grinning, Hotch placed a quick peck on her lips. "And if I'm not wrong, which I'm seldom wrong, you have not wash in a while," he placed another kiss on the corner of her lips as he continued, "and are in need of a good clean up, right?" He indicated the direction to her room, which led to her bathroom. "Your tub awaits."

She gave him a dubious look and walked towards her room and peeked into her bathroom, "Oh my god! You didn't...what...that is the most romantic gesture you," She shook her head. "Anyone has ever done." She began to tear up as she stood in the middle of the room and stared at it.

Her beloved cream colored tub was filled with rose petals...real rose petals! In steaming water. She could detect a hint of rose-scented bath oil coming from it as well.

Her bath towels and night clothes were laid out by the counter.

She turned to him, "Thank you, Hotch." She swiped the tears from her face hurriedly.

He smiled at her as he took her shoulders, "Do you need a hand?"

She nodded her head, "I yes...and you can join me, if you want to."

He began to unbutton her shirt, "I've always wanted to do this to you, Agent Prentiss."

She grinned, "Oh yeah?" She began to unbutton Hotch's shirt as well.

A few minutes later...many minutes later; they took their time undressing each other and led each other into the tub, and with a washcloth, they slowly wash and scrub each other, intermixing with many kisses and gentle touches.

As they washed, they began to talk.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked him softly.

"I had to talk to Gideon. I needed to ask him about protocols."

She watched him as he soaped her shoulder gently, "You told him about us?"

He gave a look, "Emily, you know I wouldn't."

She smiled, "He figured..."

Hotch nodded.

"How long?"

"Would you believe, since we went to the conference?" He chuckled.

She laughed, "Oh no! That obvious!"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What now? The frat rules?"

He shrugged, "We're adults, we can handle it."

She added, "As long as we're being discreet..."

"And we don't bring our personal lives into work."

She nodded, "Yeah," She looked thoughtfully, "Can we?"

He stared at her, "You don't think so?"

She shrugged, "I've never had a boyfriend I worked with before, and who's also my boss."

"Think of it as an added perk." He wriggled his brow for effect playfully.

She laughed, "I don't think I'll use that as an advantage, Hotch."

He nodded as they became quiet. "What're you thinking about?"

She tilted her head.

He recognized her look, it was her tell: she wanted to ask but she didn't want to pry into his personal life and she knew he valued his personal life.

He nudged her rib with his knee, "You can ask me anything, Em. Don't be afraid."

She nodded, and took a deep breath, "This is very new to me," she finally blew out that held in breath and said simply, "Haley."

He gave her a grim expression before he replied, "After we landed, I went to my..." he paused. "Well, it's not going to be my house anymore, I'm giving the house to Haley and Jack. Everything." He nodded to her. "The only thing I'm keeping is my clothes and a couple of personal stuff." She nodded. He continued, "I'm filing for divorce. As Jack is still very young, I think it's best he stays with her, although I'll get joint custody as well as I'll be paying child support."

She nodded again. "That sounds fair. Has the other...?"

"Haley has spoken to him." Hotch stiffen when he thought of _chump,_ he couldn't bring himself to call him by his name yet, "He tried to deny his involvement."

Emily frowned, "Are you serious?"

Hotch nodded, "I know, he's a real piece." He held his hand up. "But she showed him the paper, and told him exactly where I worked."

She smiled, "Good for her. Wait, I can't believe I'm actually cheering for her." She shrugged. "Oh well, I like Haley, to be honest."

Hotch watched her, "Thank you, she does not deserve any harsh judgment, it's not for us to do so."

She shook her head, "We make mistakes, we're only humans...as the saying goes."

He nodded. "He will be held accountable though. He will take care of Haley and the baby, I'm going to make sure of it."

Emily smiled, "You're an excellent prosecutor, as I recall."

"I still have my license." He grinned.

"You're a wonderful man, Hotch." She leaned in for a kiss but he avoided her, she frowned.

He held his almost pruned hand up, "About that..."

"About what?"

"Aaron." He was soaping her breasts slowly...very slowly, she noticed.

"Mmm...I'm used to Hotch."

"Aaron is a jealous man." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, distracting her, and himself.

"Oh...yeah?" She laughed. "It's gonna be difficult...Hotch." She was responding to his demanding kisses with fervor.

"Aaron."

"What?"

"Right now, I'm Aaron, we're not at work, sweetheart."

Her smile widen, "Yeah, I love it when you call me Sweetheart."

He grinned, "Every time you call me Aaron, I'll call you Sweetheart." He leaned in for a long kiss.

"I like this deal."

…

Much later that night, Hotch looked at Emily and said, "Just to be clear, we're not going to be room mates."

She frowned, "No? Why not?"

He shook his head, "I'm not moving into your guest room, I've seen it." He shook his head. "Mauve? That's not me."

She laughed, "Okay, you can redecorate or repaint it if you want to." She waved her hand, "You can even change the furniture."

He shook his head again, "You just don't get it, Emily. I'm not sleeping in there."

She frowned, "Then wha..."

He took her hand, "I've never had a room mate since college. My room mate days are in the past, Prentiss." He raised it and kissed it slowly. "I want more than that."

She watched his lips moved slowly, "More? More than, oh...this is..."She was having difficulty breathing as well as concentration, Hotch was making his moves slowly up her inner elbow where he knew it was sensitive, her breath caught when he licked and sucked it at the same time.

"Hotch...Aaron."

"Mmm...yes Sweetheart?" He looked up and watched her as her eyes became slits, her tongue tracing her lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head drowsily, "No...I like it..."

He grinned as he continued and soon worked up to her neck and nuzzled her lower ear lob. "Beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around him and turned her head as he met her mouth and received her kisses deeply.

When they separated later, she looked at him, "I love you, Aaron."

He smiled, "I love you, Sweetheart."

…...

The End

.

There! Thank you, thank you everyone! Thank you to all who have read this and reviewed every chapter! You are most appreciated! And to all who've favorite this, thank you!

Wishing you all a Very Merry Criminal Minds, Hotch and Emily Christmas!

\- 10th Muse-

Please drop a note, let me know what you think! Loves and huggers!

.


End file.
